Transparent media, such as glass windows or panes, plexiglass panels, and the like, typically facilitate the largely undistorted passage of light to promote vision of objects while preventing other aspects of the environment (e.g., precipitation, wind, some sound) from passing through the media. Further, some newer types of transparent media technology, such as the various versions of “smart glass” now available, may be configured on-the-fly by way of a voltage selected by a user to allow the passage of varying levels and qualities of light, from transparent, to translucent, to opaque. Functional, aesthetic and other demands in countless areas ranging from automotive to architecture are exceeding the capabilities of conventional transparent media technologies.